Michael's top 10
by Ily18
Summary: Sara and Michael are now old and living together one for each other. Then, Sara asks Michael if he has ever made a top10 of his fav 'Michael's and Sara's moments' and Mike starts the countdown. MiSa fluffy,romantic story.The rating might change.
1. number 10

**A/N: Hey there guys! So, welcome to "Michael's top 10"! It's really easy to tell you how this is gonna work and what the story is about. Well, it's been a while since the Prison Break we all know. Michael and Sara are now old and they're living their happy life together. Then one day, Sara decides to ask Michael if he has ever made a top 10 of his favourite 'Michael's and Sara's moments". Well, I hope you guys will like it :) Well, if you find any mistakes, please let me know, 'cause even though I'm cocky and it's hard for me to say this, I know I'm not perfect... So, please be kind and let me know, ok? Thanks! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I can finally say that I do... (one of her bodyguards whispers something on her ear and she turns very pale) NOT own Prison Break nor its character!**

* * *

It's been 30 years since the last time they were running away from the Company. Now, Michael and Sara were living their life just thinking about each other.

They just had dinner and they were now sitting on their couch, watching a boring movie, when suddenly Sara turned the TV off and asked Michael: "Have you ever thought of a top 10 of our moments?"

"You mean a Michael and Sara top 10 moments?" He asked amused by her curiosity.

"Yup. So, have you?" Asked, staring in his blue eyes.

"Actually yes, I have." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Seriously?? Which one is number 1?" She asked even more curious, cuddling next to him.

"What? You want me to start from number 1?" Said, finding her curiosity very funny.

"Oh, you're right… Let's start from the bottom, which is number 10, I guess."

"Well…" He said, trying to remember. "I'd say the first time I saw you."

"Well, what a big deal! You already knew everything about me!" Said laughing.

"I wouldn't say that." He said shaking his head no. "I mean, I knew what the newspapers said about the Governor's daughter, but I had no idea who that girl, Sara Tancredi really was."

"Mhm, I'm trying to follow your weird reasoning…" She said smiling.

"Well, I just knew that you were a doctor." Said, raising his thumb. "That you were Frank Tancredi's daughter…" Said, raising his index.

"You also knew my senior quote!" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that too." Smiled, raising his middle finger. "See, those things didn't make me understand how wonderful you really were!"

"Were?" She asked, pretending to be offended by the fact that he used a past verb.

"How wonderful you still are." He corrected himself, touching gently the tip of her nose.

"Better… Keep going." She put her head on his chest, waiting for him to speak again.

"Well, I can still remember that day. You were wearing your white coat and you had that look on your face that made you look very serious." He smiled remembering that day. "Under the white coat, you had a light purple shirt that was perfect with the black pants you were wearing." He saw Sara smiling, surprised that he could remember all those details about her. "At first, I thought you were too serious and that I could never be able to break the wall you built to protect yourself from men. But he just took me to say that line…"

"Be the change you want to see in the world…" She whispered.

"Yeah, that one." He smiled caressing her tresses. "As soon as I said that, you totally changed. You looked me in the eyes and I realized how beautiful you really were! Plus, I made you smile and, God Sara, as soon as I saw your smile, I already knew I'd have fallen for you."

"What else do you remember from that day?" Asked curious, still giggling for his last words.

"I remember you checking up on me." He smiled while she chuckled.

"How many times do I have to remind you that I did that for all my patients?" Said, trying to look serious.

"Well, when you'll start to believe that, then you can stop using that lame excuse!" They both laughed. "And I also remember that you were pretty much fascinated my charming act!" He continued teasing her.

"I was not!" She protested.

"Of course you weren't…" He grinned. "So, if it wasn't you, then I wonder who was the girl who was flirting with me the whole time in the infirmary…?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about Scofield…" She cut him off with a smirk on her lips that made Michael understand that she remembered very well that the one flirting with him was her. "So, tell me something about number 9…" Asked, curious to know more about the other 9 positions of his special top 10.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was chapter 1! I know, it was quite short, but I guess every chap will be this long- ehm... short- like this one :) In every chapter Michael will tell the next position of his top 10. So, hope you guys enjoyed the first chap and will do the same with the next ones. Thanks for the reviews you'll leave **


	2. number 9

**A/N: Ok, first of all I wanna thank Sandy32, Malin90w, The Chosen one 16 and confessions of a band geek for reading the first chap and leaving a comment. Thank you very much guys! hugs all of you. Anyway, the idea for this chap came sooner than I though, so here's the update :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still owning nothing. The show and its character belong to FOX.**

* * *

"Ok, number 9 is… The day you saw me with Nika."

"What?" Sara asked, quickly jerking out her head so she could look him in the eyes. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am!" He smiled. "Don't tell me you're still jealous of her!" He asked, surprised by her reaction.

"Why would I be jealous…?" Sara asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't know, you tell me!" He teased. He loved when she tried to convince him that she wasn't a jealous woman, but she couldn't hide it anymore. It was too obvious at Michael's eyes.

"I hope you have a good reason to put that 'accident' at number 9…" Sara said, silently asking him to start talking.

"I do." He smiled, brushing her shoulders. "Well, it was the same morning that I noticed you hadn't thrown the origami flower away. I remember…"

"How excited I was about the origami?" She asked.

"Yeah." He smiled, remembering the way he felt, when, back in the infirmary, he noticed she still had the origami flower with her. "We had that 'good girls finish last' conversation and I loved the way you flirted with me."

"You think I was flirting?" She teased him.

"Oh, you were totally hitting on me!" He joked. "Anyway, that day had been a though one, because of the escape plan and everything…"

"But?" She asked, feeling like he was leaving out something.

"But there was something else…" He smiled, noticing how Sara had learnt to know him well in all those years they spent together. "You were so happy about that origami… I couldn't really understand how that little and simple thing, could make you feel that good. But few hours later, the answer to that question was pretty much clear."

"Thanks to Nika, of course." She said sarcastic.

"Well, more or less." He nodded. "You were jealous of her, Sara."

"Cut it off, Scofield!" She playfully slapped his tight. "How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't, and still aren't, a jealous woman?"

"Tancredi…" He smiled shaking his head. "Even you don't believe that story anymore, why would I?"

"Because it's true, I wasn't jealous. I was just…"

"Careful." He said finishing her phrase. "Well, those two words sound like synonyms to me."

"Well, maybe you're not that good in grammar." She said, trying to look serious.

"Or maybe you're too proud to just admit that, if you could, you'd have started a catfight with Nika." He laughed imagining that scene.

"A catfight just to win a con's heart?" Asked surprised, like that was a thing she'd never do.

"Well, he wasn't just a random con, wasn't he?" He grinned.

"Yeah, well. Get to the point, Scofield."

"Ok. Seeing the strong reaction you had when you saw me with Nika, made me understand that you had some feelings for me and that scared me."

"It did?" She asked curious.

"Sure. Before that day, I was still trying to convince myself that you were just part of the plan, nothing more."

"And seeing that I was jealous, made you change your mind?" She asked confused.

"So now you admit you were jealous?" He playfully asked, while Sara's lips curled into a smirk. That was her answer and Michael didn't need her to say a single word to understand that, yes, she was jealous. "Seeing how much you cared about me, how much it hurt you to see me with someone else… Made me understand that... I didn't want to be the one who made you sad. I wanted to be the one who made you laugh; the one who wiped all your tears when you cried; I wanted to be the one you'd fall in love with."

"You think you are all that?" She teased.

"I think I still have something to work on." He grinned.

"So… Basically, I have to thank Nika for making you understand that I am the most wonderful girl you ever met?"

"If you wanna put it that way… I just think that, sooner or later, something would have happened and I'd finally opened my eyes anyway."

"So we were meant to be?" Said smiling.

"Absolutely!" He leaned a little to kiss her.

"So, how about number 8?" Asked once she broke the kiss, cuddling against him a little more.

* * *

**A/N: So that was number 9... I wasn't really sure about putting 'Nika accident' on Mike's list... I hope that Michael's explanation of why I did it, was a reasonable one! :) Thanks for reading guys, see you next chap!**


	3. number 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update it, but it looks like my muse gave up on mw for a while! Anyway, first of all, thanks to all of you who read the previous chaps and let me know what you think. Thank you so much, it really meant a lot to me! kisses all of you. So, now I let you read the new chap, maybe see you at the bottom (as always! LOL!).**

* * *

"Ok, let me think about number 8…" He said scratching his chin and thinking out loud. "Mhm, that could be number 5… And maybe that's better as number 3…"

"Oh, c'mon Michael, stop teasing me!" She protested.

Michael smirked. "Jeez, Sara! I thought you were a patient woman!" He teased her once again, before Sara mouthed some unrepeatable words to him. He smiled then finally told her, what was on number 8. "I think that number 8 is… Our first kiss." He was waiting to see her reaction.

"You put it at number 8?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not?" He asked confused.

"Well… It's just that… You know, that kiss was… a fake kiss." She shrugged.

"No, that was what you thought." He corrected her. "By the way, you still believe that wasn't a real kiss? Because, I can remember quite well how much you enjoyed that!" He teased, noticing a grin on her lips.

"The problem isn't me enjoying that kiss or not. What really matters is that you kissed me because you needed something. And that makes it a fake kiss to me." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I needed you to wait for me." He nodded.

"Nope, you needed the key." She corrected him, raising her brows.

"God, we've spent the last 30 years together, and you still believe that? You're such a stubborn, Tancredi!" He smiled, shaking his head no.

"I'm not a stubborn!" She said, pretending to be offended by that. "You're the one who doesn't admit that I'm the one who's right!"

"Have you ever thought how difficult it was for me to kiss you that day?" He asked rhetorically.

"What a big deal! You'd have broken out of prison few hours later!" She stated.

"Exactly." He smiled, caressing her tresses. "Just thinking about leaving you behind… God, it broke my heart." His voice had a bit of sadness now. "And I knew kissing you wasn't the best thing to do, –neither for you nor for me- but I couldn't just leave without trying to tell you how I felt about you."

"Actually you showed it to me." She corrected him with a grin. "And by the way, it worked at first."

"Well, I think that, when you decided to leave that door open for me, you were pretty much convinced that, somehow, I cared about you."

"Well, despite all that I have thought back then, our chemistry was undeniable." She said, noticing Michael nodding with a smile on his lips.

"Well, it wasn't all about chemistry. There was more." He said.

"Like what?" She asked, like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"We're more similar than you want to admit, Sara." He looked down to lock his eyes with hers.

"Oh, that's impossible, Scofield!"

"What, you want some proofs?" He asked, like he was challenging her. She nodded. "Ok, let me see…" He scratched his chin once again while he was thinking. "We both have high tolerance for pain." He noticed that those words made Sara smile. "We'd do anything for the people we love. We have made mistakes that turned us into better people. We both hate to feel useless. Our families weren't perfect, but we both believe that 'blood is thicker than water'." He smiled, and tried to think to something else. "Oh yeah, we're both from Chicago!" Sara giggled. "Do I have to go on, or those are enough for you?"

"Well, you forgot the most important thing!" She exclaimed.

"And that is…?" He said curious to hear it.

"We both love coffee." She smiled, while Michael held her a little closer.

"See? That kiss made us understand all those things. I think it was really important."

"Well, actually we found out all those things few weeks after that kiss." She corrected him.

"But that was a beginning. Everything has to start from somewhere, and noticing that you kissed me back, made me realize that there really was something between us. Well, actually I already knew that." He smiled correcting himself, before Sara had the chance to. "But it was clear to me that, even though you were trying to hide it, you still felt something for me."

"After all, you're right. You know, I might start thinking that it was real, too." She teased.

"Plus, the white coat you used to wear had a weird effect on me…" He said mischievous.

"Hope it wasn't weird in a bad way!" She said, pretending not to understand what Michael meant.

"Oh, trust me Sara, it wasn't!" He said, still a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Oh please Michael, forget your dirty thoughts and tell me what's at number 7!" She smiled, gently slapping his chest.

**A/N: So, hope you guys liked it. I must confess that, I was kinda skeptical about this chap. Why? I don't know! Anyway, only your reviews could make me change my mind about it. Thanks 4 reading!**

**xxx §Ily§**


	4. number 7

**A/N: Hey guys! God, it's been a while since my last update, uh? So sorry about it, but it seemed like all the ideas I had for this story decided to leave me alone for all these past weeks... Anyway, since Claire recently told me she'd like to read some more of my stories, I just decided it was time for writing some more... And trust me guys, I squeezed my brains so hard to find the ideas for this chap, I just hope you guys will appreciate the effort! :) And just in case you guys think that this chap sucks, all I can say in my defence is that is 3 a.m here right now, and I kinda look like a zombie! LOL! :) Well, enough! I'll leave you guys read the new chap! See you at the bottom!**

**P.S: Claire, this chap is for you, girl! You were the one who pushed me to write and update again, and I really am thankful for that. Plus, this was the only way I could think to thank you for the wonderful banner you made for me. You have no idea of how much I love it, and it totally fits in my blog! So, hope you'll like this chap!**

* * *

"I think it's time for you to finally tell me number 7." Sara said, not hiding the impatience in her voice.

"Oh really?" He teased raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, really… By the way, I wondered what it could be…" The look on her face was the same that Michael was used to see when she was trying to recall something. He loved that look.

"So, let me see if you guessed." He playfully challenged her.

"Well, I think that your number 7 could easily be…" She took a while before continuing her sentence. "Our rendezvous in Gila." She finally said and by the look on Michael's face, she understood she was totally wrong.

"Nope, Doctor." He smiled, shaking his head no.

"Was I at least close to guess?" She asked, now more curious to finally know what was in that rank.

"Let's just say that if our lives depended on your guessing skills, we'd both be dead by now." He laughed.

"Ok, first of all, that was a creepy analogy!" She laughed. "And second… Yeah well, I was never good at guessing." She stated, still laughing with him. "But since I didn't guess, how telling me your little secret sounds to you?" That was like a silent pray for him to finally continue his special top 10.

"Sounds good, actually." He said, deciding that she suffered enough. "Ok, number 7 is the 1st birthday I celebrated with you." He could see her smiling, as she remembered that day that seems to belong to another life.

"God, that seems ages ago." She simply said, the melancholic smile still on her lips.

"I know." He agreed, feeling the memories of that day filling his mind. "You know, when I think about it, I almost miss those days."

"What?" She jerked her head to look him in the eyes, not believing what her ears just heard. "You miss the days when we were chased by the Company? The same Company that wanted us dead?" She asked very quickly, not leaving him the time to answer to her questions.

"I said almost." He simply said, taking advantage of the fact that she took the time to breath again. She simply shook her head giggling, deciding that it was better if she just kept listening to what he had to say. "You know, back then, finding the time of the day when we could just be ourselves, living our lives without thinking of those killers waiting for us, was like a mission impossible. But that night…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting those images flash once again before his eyes.

"That night was like we were living a normal family, celebrating a normal birthday." She finished the sentence for him.

He opened his eyes, just to look at her and find her smiling. He loved how she could read his mind. And the way she did? God, it looked to him that she could see all the wheels in his brains working, all the words in his head joining one an other to create the sentence he wanted to say. The most amazing thing was that, for her reading his mind was the easiest thing to do, and that was one of the things that made him love her so much. She knew him; he was like an opened book to her.

"I love this." He smiled, pointing at her and then at himself. He saw Sara smiling, then blushing a little. "You know me so well." He simply said, still amazed by that.

"And you know me." She shyly smiled, brushing his hand with hers.

"But you knew me well back then, too. That's why I love that birthday so much." As those words left Michael's mouth, she decided they stayed too far for too much, and cuddled up against him. He was even more relaxed now, maybe because of the scent of her hair, a scent he was addicted to. "Yeah, that motel room was cheap and not that classy," he joked, while her chuckles filled her ears. "but all I needed was there. My brother, my nephew and of course, you." He gently stroke her hair, then kissed her forehead, feeling her skin reacting to that simply, yet full of love kiss.

"You make it sound like it was the best day of your life." She joked.

"Well, it kind of was." He quickly responded.

"I know, I was just teasing."

"Of course you were, in fact, I can remember you were pretty excited and nervous too." He said, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, was I?" She asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Tancredi. We both know you're not good at that either."

"Ok, so I can't lie and I'm not good at guessing… You wanna dump me now?" She asked, trying to fight the laugh that wanted to come out from her mouth.

"We've been married for 25 years, and you ask me that? Hell no!" He said, holding her even closer.

"Good, 'cause I don't want that either." She smiled, letting his arms sneak around her waste.

"But, back on topic… You were so nervous that night because you were afraid I wouldn't have liked your gift." He smiled, remembering a younger Sara not able to look him in the eyes while he was mesmerized by what she gave to him.

"Yeah, well, can you really blame me?" She said in defence.

"No." He smiled. "But that was really the best origami crane I ever saw."

"What??" She asked, still surprised by those words that he said everytime he looked at that little monster she made for him. "It didn't even look like a crane! It was more like a giraffe… an ugly one." She smiled.

"Well, then that was the most beautiful ugly giraffe origami I ever saw." He teased. "Sounds better?" Added laughing, while she nodded. "But seriously, it took me a while before learning how to do an origami that actually looked like a crane, so..."

"No it didn't, you're a genius, remember? But I appreciate your lie." She smiled.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I love that crane and I love you for doing it for me. Besides, except for Linc, you're the only one that ever made an origami for me."

"Yeah well, that's one of a kind. Better hold it close, maybe in a couple of years it'll be worth ten thousand dollars." She chuckled, finding that joke very funny.

"Trust me Sara, for me, it already does."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it, and as always, I'm sorry if you guys found many mistakes in it (do I have to remind you what time is it here in Italy? ). Anyway, I was reading some of your reviews in the previous chap, and some of you sounded like disappointed of reading that I decided to put MiSa 1st kiss at number 8 in this top 10. Well, all I can say is that, in a wicked way, I'm glad I took you guys by surprise, 'cause I hate being predictable... and, well, you guys have plenty of time to figure out what I decided to put at number 1! :) Speaking of next chaps... I don't really know where I'll be able to update this story or the other one going on, because right now the European Soccer Champioship has begun and I need to focus all my energies in supporting Italy! BTW, tomorrow is our first match in the Champioship, so I'll be all day with my finger crossed (looks like painful! eheheh)! ahahah LOL! Anyway... As always, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! And of course, an even bigger thanks to all those who decided to leave me a review, I appreciate it even more! :) Well, I should probably go to bed right now... Bye guys!**

**P.S: I know, this hasn't really happened on the show, but keep in my mind that this story is settled somewhere in the future, and I thought I could, you know, think of something that we haven't seen in the tv show (yet!). So, don't worry if you don't remember the scene of Mike's 1st birthday spent with Sara, because it hasn't happened on Prison Break!**


End file.
